Elite Units of America
The Elite Units of America pack is a DLC for Empire: Total War. It was released on December 7th, 2009, at a retail price of $2.99 USD. Description The Elite Units of America Downloadable Content for Empire: Total War™ adds 15 new elite units to the American, British and French factions of Empire: Total War. In the last half of the 18th century, the political upheaval from thirteen of British Colonies in North America ultimately led to the 1776 Declaration of Independence and changed History for ever. The 15 units from the Elite Units of America Downloadable Content have all played a major part in the American Revolution. Though their background owes a lot to European military traditions , their identity is tied to the destiny of the United States, and gave these men courage and audacity like no other soldier on the battlefields. Once you've purchased the content, you will unlock all new 15 Elite Units of the West in the single player campaign under the conditions below. They will also be available in multiplayer and single player battle modes, when playing with the appropriate faction. Content The Elite Units of America pack released 15 new units for the factions that historically operated in Northern America in the 1700's: Great Britain, France. and the United States. 1st Delaware: These soldiers carry muzzle-loading, smoothbore muskets firing lead balls as wide as a man's thumb. These are inaccurate weapons, effective only to around 200 paces when fired in volleys. The ability to fire and reload with machine-like regularity with comrades falling all around is what wins battles; that and an ability to fight in a variety of tactical formations. Any enemy foolhardy enough to charge their cavalry at this unit while they are in square will find them a tough target. Available to the United States. 1st Maryland: These soldiers carry muzzle-loading, smoothbore muskets firing lead balls as wide as a man's thumb. These are inaccurate weapons, effective only to around 200 paces when fired in volleys. The ability to fire and reload with machine-like regularity with comrades falling all around is what wins battles; that and an ability to fight in a variety of tactical formations. Any enemy foolhardy enough to charge their cavalry at this unit while they are in square will find them a tough target. Available to the United States. 2nd Continental Light Dragoons: When a friendly unit is being harassed by an enemy beyond its fire range, these cavalrymen can react immediately, riding to the enemy to counter the threat. When mounted they are good in melee, at the charge, and can fire their carbines. They are not very effective in close combat on foot, leaving themselves vulnerable when acting as melee infantry. Available to the United States. 2nd New York: Marching or line regiments make up the majority of units in European-pattern armies. They are so-called because they form the line of battle, not because they deploy in lines. They can also form square, a particularly effective tactic against cavalry charges, although this leaves the unit incredibly vulnerable to artillery fire and skirmishers. This weakness aside, the versatility of a line regiment makes them a valuable addition to any force. Available to the United States. 33rd Foot: The 33rd Foot are known as "The Pattern" for their stoic professionalism in battle; they are able to calmly pick targets and fire on them even while skirmishers' shots whiz by their ears, artillery shells explode around them and cavalry charges bear down upon them. To guard against such devastating enemy charges they can move from line to square formation. Available to Great Britain. Brunswick Dragoons: Brunswicker dragoons are versatile troops; they have a powerful charge that can break enemy infantry formations, and can ride to critical spots on the battlefield to lend support to beleaguered allies. However, should they be pitted against infantry formed in square their charge will fall short of the power achieved by heavy cavalry units. They do have the advantage of being armed with carbine muskets, but they are trained to use these when on foot; dragoons should not be expected to engage in close combat effectively when dismounted. Available to Great Britain. Hessian Grenadiers: Grenadiers see themselves as elite, and usually occupy the place of honour at the right of the line. They have every reason to be proud: only large, brave men become grenadiers. This size and strength makes them impressive and gives them an edge in melee combat. They are vulnerable when attacked by heavy cavalry and skirmish troops. This aside, grenadiers are dedicated soldiers who will follow orders to the letter. Available to Great Britain. King's Royal Regiment of New York: This loyalist regiment is made up of line infantrymen who fire mass volleys into the main body of an enemy to break them. Once their ammunition is spent or the enemy is sufficiently weakened, they can fix bayonets and deliver a decisive charge. Because these men fight in close formation, they are vulnerable to long-range attacks by artillery and skirmishers, but they can counter cavalry charges by moving to a square formation. Available to Great Britain. Lee's Legion: Fast moving and highly skilled, these men are truly skilled horsemen. They do not fire their carbines whilst mounted, however, preferring to ride men down and dispatch them with cold steel. These impressive collection of skills make them ideal for use against artillery and skirmishers. However, should they find themselves facing well-disciplined line infantry, formed in square, their weaknesses would swiftly become evident. Available to the United States. Morgan's Provisional Rifle Corp: Organized as light infantry but armed with rifles rather than smoothbore muskets, riflemen have every right to see themselves as elite. Chosen for initiative and intelligence, they do not need close supervision by their officers. These crack shots are trained for ranged combat and will be found wanting if they engage in melee. At their best in cover, their loose formation makes them a tough target for line infantry, and their uniforms allow them to blend into the landscape as they stalk their human prey. Available to the United States. Pulaski's Legion: These cavalrymen, armed with lances, have a devastating charge, which is especially effective against enemy line infantry. Pulaski's Legion is best employed to rush and break the enemy line, and then it should be pulled back for another charge before the enemy regains their senses. Despite their great initial attack, a wise commander will avoid leaving them in melee, as they are extremely vulnerable in prolonged close-combat. Available to the United States. Royal Deux-Ponts Regiment: Line infantry are responsible for holding the line in battle, forming the backbone of the army while specialist troops harass and chip away at the enemy. Once the enemy is worn down, the regiment can rush them with a finishing bayonet charge. Their close formation gives them strength when attacking, but leaves them vulnerable to artillery and harassing skirmishers. If under threat from cavalry they can form a defensive square. Available to France. Royal Welch Fusiliers: Armed with grenades and a powerful throwing arm, the Royal Welch Fusiliers are far more than your average missile troop. Their skills extend past the throwing of highly explosive projectiles, also encompassing the fine art of marksmanship, muskets being the weapon of choice. Although primarily expected to fight at range, fusiliers are also more than capable in melee and on the charge. Their only real weakness is artillery and heavy cavalry who could charge them from the flank or the rear. Available to Great Britain. Company of Select Marksmen/Fraser's Rangers: Rangers are used for scouting and raiding missions far beyond the skills of ordinary men. Their ranks are mostly drawn from frontiersmen already hardened to living in the wilderness and capable of hiding in a variety of terrain types. Excellent marksmen, they excel at ranged combat but suffer in prolonged melee attacks. They are trained to conceal themselves and fight in loose formation, but if caught in the open by line infantry or cavalry they are likely to sustain heavy casualties. Available to Great Britain. Tarleton's Light Dragoons: Named for Banastre Tarleton, also known as "The Bloody Ban", these troops are ideal for countering enemies such as skirmishers and artillery. Tarleton's dragoons have fast horses and can quickly reach enemies out of range of friendly line units. Upon reaching their target, they can unleash a cavalry charge or engage in melee. Dismounted, they can use their carbines to fire upon the enemy, although they are relatively vulnerable in close-combat. Available to Great Britain. Category:Downloadable Content